


To Be A Family

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: "We are to be a family," Richard whispered into the top of Anne's head.





	To Be A Family

**Author's Note:**

> FROM ANON: 
> 
> Hey beautiful, do you take requests ? If so, could you do a drabble of Richard and Anne having a baby ( including a bit of Anne's pregnancy pretty please ) por su atención, muchas gracias! <3

_March 1473_

The morning sunlight beamed into their chamber through the curtains and the bed decor, as Richard slowly felt himself wake. He opened his eyes to see Anne's head lay on his chest.

Surely, they wouldn't be missed if they stayed in bed a little longer that morning.

Richard felt Anne stir and soon, she is awake as well. His hand moved from her lower back to her stomach before finally cupping her breast. A low moan from Anne filled his ears, followed by a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he continued at the task at hand.

"I forget how insatiable you can become." Anne started to laugh but was cut short when Richard shifted and was soon on top of his wife.

"You can not fault me for wanting my beautiful wife." He said as he started to pull up Anne's nightgown until it was completely off and on the ground, forgotten.

They don't use words after that because they are far too occupied with kissing each other and exploring each other's bodies.

The headboard creaked when Richard started to enter Anne, hard and deep. She cried out as she tangled her fingers in his soft dark curls, tugging ever so slightly when he hits a certain spot inside her that just makes her see stars.

Their bodies move together until Anne reached the height of her pleasure, followed soon by Richard.

He could hear his heart beat wildly in his chest as he settled next to Anne on their bed, wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

They lie there for a few moments in silence, simply relishing in the glow of their lovemaking.

* * *

 

_May 1473_

The first time Richard suspected anything unusual about Anne was when she politely refused roasted lamb, which was her favorite dish since they were children. The second time Richard noticed something was different with Anne was when she almost threw a child-like huff at the servant who accidentally dropped a basket of clothes in front of them. Anne was a kind soul and would always treat the servants in their household with respect and dignity, so it was odd to his her in such a sour disposition. The third time he suspected anything was when a physician cloaked in robes was seen leaving Anne's apartment. This was when Richard's concern finally made it's way to Anne's ears.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked as Anne placed down her sewing needle and dismissed her lady-in-waiting from the room. She gave a short bow to the Duke and Duchess before closing the chamber door behind her. "Anne, are you alright?"

The thought that Anne could be sick frightened Richard too much for his own liking. But Anne's face still held that slight redness of health and even though she refused some foods, her eating habits were still normal. Would the Lord be as cruel as to take her away just after a year of marriage?

Anne still hasn't spoken as she moved towards Richard, taking his hand in hers as she guided them to the chair in the middle of the room.

"How was your meeting with the other Northern Lords?" She asked with a gentle smile, dismissing Richard's earlier concerns.

Richard blinked at his wife, "Anne, you're not answering my questions. Are you ill?" He moved so that he was kneeling in front of Anne as she sat on the chair. Her soft brown hair cascading down her sides as it framed her gentle face.

In lieu of an actual answer, Anne gave him a soft laugh as she held his hands on her lap.

Richard's patience was running thin, "This is a serious matter." He said sternly.

"I don't think it is, Richard." Anne had to admit this game she was playing was fun but maybe she should stop torturing her husband. "I've made preparations for someone that will come to stay with us."

Or maybe a little more light torment would not hurt.

"A visitor?" Richard asked, an eyebrow raised in question. "Are we to have a guess?"

Anne gave a light shake of her head, "Not a guess," She said, a smile on her face. "Perhaps it's better to say that we are to welcome someone rather special in our lives."

Baffled, Richard searched Anne's face for more answers. "What do you mean?"

"A little one,” Anne said so softly that Richard had to strain to hear her, even though they were so close to each other.

He looked at her, with wide eyes and mouth agape. “You are --?"

"With child? Yes, I am!" She answered his unfinished question, accompanied by a wide, bright smile. “I am finally with child, Richard!"

Richard sighed in relief and exultation before getting up and kissing her, his hands cupping her neck.

He stood and pulled her up with him before spinning her around the room with jubilation as he continued to press kisses on her mouth, on her cheek, on her forehead, on every inch that he could reach that moment.

"Oh, Anne." He said when he finally lets her down, "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

He continued to kiss her, pulling her body against his tightly as Anne's arms wrap around his neck as she reciprocated his kisses.

When they pull back, they’re both breathless with smiles on their face.

* * *

 

_July 1473_

It was four months later when Anne's belly started showing and everyone at Middleham castle was delighted that their Duke and Duchess were to have a child.

They were laying in bed, curled around each other as the night continues to grow and the flames of the candles flicker with the heady air of the summer night.

Both the midwife and the physician advised them to stop their lovemaking for not to risk the baby's well-being. Anne had blushed at that while Richard simply nodded. Even though they couldn't be intimate, that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy the other pleasures inside their bedchamber.

That included light touches and sweet caresses. Anne had her head on Richard's chest as she traced circles and other patterns from his chest down to his stomach. Richard would be lying if he did not admit that the action had an effect on him.

"What shall we name the baby?" Anne asked, her voice small, accompanied by an also small yawn.

"I think it fit to name him after my brother, the King." Richard had thought about the name since Anne told him the news. It would be fitting to name the child after Edward.

"I had hoped to name him after my father and your father." Anne confessed, "Wouldn't you just love to see another Richard running around the castle corridors?"

"A child with both Neville temperament and Plantagenet pride." He laughed, "He would cause chaos in the castle."

Anne let out a laugh at the thought.

"And Isabel if it is a girl," Richard added, making Anne sit up and turn to look at him. She had thought that he would want to name the child after his own mother, Cecily Neville, Duchess of York. "I thought it would be to your liking."

"Richard." She said, meeting his eyes. She didn't know why it surprised her so much but the thought of him caring so much of what she wanted still gave her a shock. To have a husband who loved her and thought of her as an equal.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up as well.

Anne shook her head before giving him a kiss on the lips and settling back against the comforts of their bed.

They're back to the comfortable silence when Anne spoke again, “I have this feeling it is to be a boy.”

"And why is that?"

"I just do."

Richard ran his hand over her arm and reached for her hand, to press a light kiss to each of her fingertips. "As long as the child is healthy and looks like his mother, I wouldn't care for the sex."

"I do hope the child has your curls and eyes," Anne admitted as she closed her eyes.

"We are to be a family," Richard whispered into the top of Anne's head.

Richard's hand made it's way to the slight bulge on Anne's stomach. As he was drifting to sleep, he felt it.

A small kick.

* * *

October 1473

It was the middle of autumn and Anne wanted to enjoy the crisp air. She wanted to go strolling through the garden as the sights and smells seemed to calm her senses. However, Richard would not allow it. She had already begun her confinement.

She was well into her pregnancy with her stomach rounding and her feet aching, Richard kept on suggesting that she should stay in bed and rest. Anne didn't voice any objections because she knew this was his way of showing how concerned he is about her well-being and that of the child, but she had to admit that staying inside her chamber was getting to her. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the autumn before the first snow fell.

She spent the entire afternoon busying herself with writing letters to her sister, Isabel and working on her needlework.

Anne was surprised when a few of her ladies entered the antechamber with her supper.

"Where is the Duke?" Anne asked, she had noted that for the past month Richard would not come to share dinner with her as accustomed. She attributed this to the amount of work he had for the King, however, she also noticed that Richard had not been coming to share her bed at night.

"He is in his work chamber, my lady." One of them replied as she settled down the meal on the table. "The Duke said, he shall not be disturbed for the rest of the night."

Anne gave them a nod before dismissing them both, her hand on her stomach. She could feel the child moving inside her more relentlessly.

Alone with her thoughts, Anne couldn't help but wonder why Richard had been distancing himself from her lately.

It had been months since they were last intimate, but surely he would --

Never!

Richard would never have a --

Just the thought made Anne laugh.

Richard would never fall into the arms of a mistress.

Determined to figure out what was wrong, she made her way through the castle corridors and went to Richard's work chamber.

When a servant saw her and stopped the Duchess.

"Pardon me my lady but you are not supposed --"

"And who are you stop me?" She nearly bit the servant's head off before continuing her way to Richard's work chamber.

She had to admit that the short journey here made her grew tired, it was incredibly hard not to feel drained within five minutes of mere standing.

She didn't bother knocking or asking to be announced, she just pushed the door open and found Richard behind his work table, hunched over parchments and other documents.

He looked up and was surprised to see Anne.

"Anne? Is anything the matter?" He asked.

Anne swallowed, she hadn't actually thought of what she was going to say.

"No, I guess --" But something was wrong. "Richard, why haven't you been coming to my bed?"

Anne's words were blunt but Richard was still confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he stood and made his way to her.

"You don't share dinner with me anymore," Anne said, her hands still on her stomach. "And you don't come to bed anymore. Have you..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it but Richard prompted her to continue, "Am I what?"

"Have you found someone else to share a bed with?"

"What?" The shock was evident in Richard's voice as he almost yelled his response. "Anne, you can't possibly think that I have a mistress."

No, she didn't truly think that but at least now she could ask him why he had been so distant lately.

"Then why are you so distant lately." She asked, "You always keep me in my chamber and you barely come to visit me."

Richard closed his eyes and gave a sigh, before reaching out to hold Anne in his arms, careful not to give too much pressure on her belly.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He said and Anne melted into his arms. "George has been planting ideas into Edward's head and I fear that we may be going to war soon."

"What?" Anne asked, looking up at him and meeting his dark eyes. "Why?"

"George wants the money and lands and I must admit I wouldn't mind the glory of another victory at war, I worry for leaving you alone at this time."

"Surely the King would not go to war so soon?" Anne asked, the thought of losing Richard in war was a bitter and horrible thought but it was a possibility. "The country is too fragile, still."

"I agree," Richard nodded, "I've been corresponding with Edward, trying to see that but it seems that George has already made polluted our brother's head with such ideas."

Anne's words are far from her lips as the thought of war frightened her.

She held onto him tightly, as they shared a hug.

"I am afraid that I may be summoned to court soon," Richard continued, "But I am telling Edward that I will not leave your side, not until the child arrives."

Anne is thankful for the fact that Richard would still choose her over Edward, London court, and politics.

All she could do now was comfort him as he always did her.

Anne took the moment of silence to hope that their family would be enough for him.

* * *

 

_December 1473_

The young Duke and other noblemen are in a meeting when a lady-in-waiting of Anne's opened the chamber door without a knock.

A look of urgency on her face, "I'm sorry to disturb, my lords." She gave a quick bow. "But my Lady Anne, her baby is coming."

Richard was already out the door before anyone in the room could say anything.

"But my Lord, Lady Anne has requested you not to be in the room."

"What?" He turned to her and she must have been caught by surprise because she blanched at the look in his eyes.

"The midwives and physicians also said --"

"And who are they to stop me?" He said before marching to Anne's chambers.

As he reached the chamber door, he could hear a piercing scream from the other side of the door, assuming that it could only belong to Anne.

The women wouldn't let him in, it was against customs for any man to be present during childbirth even though he wanted to barge into the room and hold Anne and help her with the pain, but he knew that just like when he was on the battlefield, this was Anne's battle that he wouldn't be a part of.

He went to the chapel and prayed.

Anne's birth lasted for more than a day and when a servant finally entered the chapel, Richard didn't need any more words. He was soon inside the confinement room.

The woman inside move in an almost mechanical pattern, but his eyes were glued to Anne who was laying on the bed, her eyes closed.

"Is she?" She asked the eldest among the women in the room.

The midwife gave him a small smile, "No need to worry, My Lord." She said, as she washed the blood from her hands. Anne's blood. "The Duchess is thin and it took a lot out of her. She is just resting."

"And the child?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Anne as he watched her chest rise and fall. The only sign that he still had her.

"He is being cleaned."

"He?" Richard asked, his eyes wide. "It's a boy?"

Richard breathed, and choked out a sound of joy.

"Yes, My Lord." The midwife nodded. "You have a son."

Richard turned to Anne who was still asleep on the bed.

His heart was filled with warmth at the thought that Anne would soon awake to find out that she had given birth to a boy. She had given him a son.

Another woman came into the room, holding a bundle and Richard knew it was his son. The woman handed the baby to him and Richard's heart couldn't help but swell at the sight of his son. His and Anne's son.

"He has your eyes, Anne,” Richard whispered, rocking their son in his arms slowly. He couldn't wait until Anne was awake to share the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
